


Work Related Injury

by BlushingRobot



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: ???? i mean not really but wtf else do i call it honestly, Exhibitionsim, Frotting, Humorous Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, getting it on in risky places, handjob, its really stupid im s ORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingRobot/pseuds/BlushingRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoxton convinces Dallas that having sex in risky places is a good idea. It probably isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Related Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid and I should be ASHAMED (but im not)  
> This is also super short whOOPS

The Englishman's hands roamed over Dallas' chest, beneath his shirt, and Dallas began to think maybe, just maybe, this was an absolutely stupid idea. They're lucky they're well hidden behind a stack of crates, inside a larger shipping container at the edge of the dockyard, else they'd be seen.  
  
"Hoxton, we're on a fucking mission, we shouldn't be doing this." He tried to sound firm, but his breath hitched as Hoxton pressed their groins together. The man raised an eyebrow, grinning deviously.  
  
"Yeah, I'd call this a 'fucking mission'. It won't take long, and we're going in silent, so as long as we're not caught...." He trailed off, ducking into the space between Dallas' shoulder and his neck, leaving a trail of nibbles up to his jaw.  
  
Dallas sighed, groaned and wrapped his arms around Hoxton's neck. He went through a checklist in his head of how much time they had, of where they needed to be, where their tools were, etc. He almost didn't notice when Hoxton tugged his zipper down, pulling him free of his pants.  
  
"Well hey there little mister." His cocky smile almost caused Dallas to snort--almost.  
  
"God, don't call it that. It's not that little, asshole."  
  
"Oh, you'd rather I call it 'Giant fucking penis' then?" Hoxton began stroking him slowly, one hand sliding into Dallas' hair, mussing up his slicked back look.  
  
"Mmm, lets just keep to no names, for now." Dallas breathes out, eyes fluttering shut. Okay, maybe he wasn't entirely against all of this.  
  
"Alright, sunshine," Hoxton chuckled softly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Dallas' cock.  
  
Without warning, Hoxtons hand fisted into Dallas' hair, pulling his head back sharply to expose his neck. Dallas nearly yelped, but caught himself, instead gasping as Hoxton started attacking his throat with light bites and licks.  
  
Dallas groaned, bucking his hips forward. The action caught Hoxton off-guard, and he grunted into Dallas neck and pressed his own hips forward. He pulled away from leaving marks against Dallas' clavicle to press their lips together in a heat, unzipping and pulling his own erection out from his pants.  
  
They pressed together, messily kissing as they ground fervently. Hoxton broke away to spit unceremoniously into his hand, then wrap it around both of their cocks, sliding up and down in a very nearly torturous manner.  
  
"Jeeesus...." Dallas hissed out, panting, head falling back against a stacked crate, grateful they're heavy enough to hold up his weight.  
  
"Goddamn." Hoxton breathed out heavily through his nose, swallowing thickly. He licked his lips, focusing on his handiwork. Their hips seemed to move on their own with every stroke, humping against each other. His hand squeezed on the way up, wrapping around both heads and sliding his palm across them.  
  
Dallas grabbed Hoxton's face with both hands, pulling him back into a kiss, causing his partner to shudder and groan. They're too engrossed in the kiss, in the motion of their hips, to notice the crates holding them up to shift--and then fall atop them, with a loud crash.  
  
This alerted a nearby worker, who came running to check--only to find two men, clown masks on, hastily putting their half-hard dicks away.  
  
"What the fuck--" but he was silenced by a knock to the back of the head by the butt of a gun.  
  
"Seriously??? Fucking really??? On the job???" Chains stared at them incredulously, sighing with exasperation. "Put your fucking dicks away and get ready. Bain said cops are comin' in about 30 seconds."


End file.
